Certainty
by CharismaticCaelyn
Summary: A Wizard story :D Harvest Moon with a few twists. Mostly just writing for fun Hope you enjoy.
1. New Sprouts

**Author here: This story is about the characters of the game Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. However, as a fantasy story, it includes magic, monsters, modern technology, and whatever I feel like adding~ Thank you for reading. *bows***

* * *

It had already been one fast month since the new farmer of Harmonica Town came to live on the humble small ranch just outside of town. The ranch was pushed back against the side of the tall mining mountain of Harmonica Town known as the Garmon District, and just off the road of another group of helpful farmers in the Flute Fields. Caelyn felt spoiled, feeling as though she luckily grabbed the spot in the center of all of these wonderful, accepting townsfolk. That spring had sped by so fast with all of the introductions and a few basic fixes that she lent a hand to around the town. Why when she first came, even the bridge connecting the Garmon District was broken! Caelyn was quick to jump in and lend a young carpenter by the name of Bo, some help by even feeding him! She giggled at the thought of his face delighted when she had brought him a simple strawberry. And after that bridge was fixed, she was able to meet the beautiful Harvest Goddess, the protector of the whole island's wildlife. She was such a kind and gentle woman, but she was so troubled by the recent decline in her world. Her great tree of power was starting to fade out and die and she pleaded for her help restoring it. Caelyn had already brought back the Red and Yellow bells, restoring the fires of the forge and revitalizing the plants.

Standing up and putting her hands on her lower back she stretched out while groaning a little, stiff from applying fertilizer to her crops. She smiled gently at the happy sprouts in the ground and carelessly patted some of the dirt off of her knees. She wiped a little sweat off of her forehead and tried to smooth her short slightly curly dark hair, preparing to explore around Harmonica Town. She got the feeling there was something she was still missing...


	2. Rumors

As Caelyn arrived into town, the heated summer sun was starting to climb down the mountain, the night bringing in cooling winds from the sea that surrounded Harmonica Town. The white stone town curved around a cliff that faced the ocean, making the scenery everywhere always a breathtaking clear blue. There were times when Caelyn just wanted to stand on the bridge and watch the water shine and roll into waves. It definitely gave the whole town a very relaxed feeling. Normally, the fishing shop down at the pier would be pretty busy, but Caelyn had failed to find the Blue bell yet that would restore this town's waters. It seemed to be hiding from her and was starting to aggravate her. She pursed her lips and shook her head, walking away from the view and heading into the Brass Bar, the only shop open at this time of night.

Inside the bar, Hayden the owner nodded at Caelyn as his form of greeting her in. Caelyn had become close to Hayden in the past month and she liked to laugh quietly at the kind side he kept hidden underneath his large muscles and facial hair. Chase, the bar's cook looked over his shoulder at the girl who just entered and grinned. "Caelyn! Welcome!" He put down the spatula he was pretending to use to look busy and came around the counter to sit down with her at a table. Kathy the energetic waitress noticed the farmer girl when Chase had greeted her and smiled brightly, coming over to sit with them as well. "Hey..." Hayden grumbled as he polished a glass behind the counter. "Relax Daddy." Kathy waved him off. "There aren't any costumers anyways. And we've missed Caelyn!" She reinforced her statement by giving Caelyn a tight hug before sitting back in her seat. Hayden pretended to be annoyed at his co-workers, but as the night went on, he relaxed and traded stories with them as well, never leaving from behind the counter to act as though he didn't care too much.

After a few drinks got into Kathy, a rather interesting story surfaced into the room. "Magic powers." Kathy repeated with emphasis although she slurred a little. "There's a man in town who has magic powers! How cool! Caelyn what if he reads miiiinds?"

Caelyn tried not to laugh at Kathy's intense look. "What are you talking about Kathy?" She asked as she glanced for a moment at Chase who was making no effort to not laugh.

"Wizard. That's his name! Wizard Wizard Wiszards." Kathy sipped again at her cocktail before continuing. "He lives at the top of the town, you know? Right before that church. Hey I think someone said he could read minds?!" Kathy looked at them, her face astonished.

Chase was now in a roaring laughter and got up from the table for a second to calm himself on the other side of the room.

Caelyn took pity on her poor drunken friend and humored her, "No way, really? That is really amazing Kathy." She sympathized as she sneakily moved her cocktail glass away from Kathy and handed it to Hayden when she wasn't looking. Hayden shook his head and poured out the rest of the liquid.

"Plus he's cuuute!" Kathy winked at Caelyn, causing Caelyn to blush a little with the attention. "But you know who else is cute?" Kathy giggled like a middle school girl. "Owen." She said dreamily as she leaned on her elbows on the table, nearly slipping.

"Okay! Time for bed." Hayden announced and came around the counter, picking Kathy up like a princess. That princess then proceeded to promptly pass out.

Caelyn and Chase said goodnight to Hayden and walked out into the warm night in the city. "So can I walk you home?" Chase shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled shyly up at Caeyln, his face just a little flushed with the drink he had had with Kathy earlier. Caelyn smiled and took a moment to note how handsome Chase was when was smiling at her. But she felt her curiosity tugging at her. "Um," Caelyn scratched the back of her head. "I have one more thing to do tonight." She excused lamely. "Sorry Chase. Are you okay to get home?" Chase slumped a little disappointed but nodded "I'm fine. See you tomorrow Caelyn?" He asked hopefully. "Yeah!" She responded cheerfully and watched as Chase sauntered away.

Caelyn turned around and stared up into the small shops of the town, curiously eyeing the one in the corner that was now standing out in her mind. She looked around and hesitantly skipped up the steps towards the house.


	3. Starlight

The shop at the top of the stairs in Harmonica town was small and homely, but it reached up tall with a blue dome and a massive telescope that was currently pointed westward. Caelyn started to doubt herself as she reached out to knock on the door. It was quite late and all the evidence she was pulling from was her drunken friend's tales. But that thing that she had been missing. It stood out so clearly in front of her here. How had she even missed this home for a whole month? And as she thought about what was behind the door, she fed her curiosity and courage into pushing it open silently and snooping inside.

Inside, she could see an ornate purple rug with markings of the sky running along the border. On top of the rug was a table with a soft cloth protecting a sparkling crystal orb in the center. As she pushed open the door a little wider, the swing of it knocked over a stack of books hiding inside next to a cluttered desk of loose papers and maps. Caelyn nervously jumped back as a figure in the dark at the top of the stairs swung around in their seat, startled at the noise.

"Who's there...?" The voice was deep and he seemed calm even though there was a stranger in his house.

"U-Uh I'm Caelyn. I moved into town a while ago to become the new farmer." Caelyn responded. "I'm sorry to barge into your home." She backed up a little further feeling rather rude and embarrassed.

"No, it's alright." The man sighed and moved quickly down the steps, stepping into the light. "This is when my services are open anyways." He reassured. The man now standing in the light before her was removing the purple hood of his cloak from his head to reveal an incredibly handsome face underneath. His skin was the color of almonds and he had soft features except for his two exceptionally colored sharp eyes. One was bright golden and shined keenly in the moonlight, the other a soft dark earthy green. His hair was an ashen color and seemed to be sticking up in many different directions like he had just rolled out from his bed but it still managed to be smoothed into a short braid on the left side of his neck. The clothing that he wore as well as his skin bore many markings that Caelyn was not familiar with, some of the markings repeating in the gold accents that were set in the necklaces that he wore proudly against his chest.

"Services?" Caelyn repeated a little delayed as she still stared at the man, taking in his many intricate details.

"I am Wizard. And I guess you could say I'm the town's... Fortune Teller." He settled for that term halfheartedly.

"I see." Caelyn smiled politely at him as she tried to peek around him, taking in more of the room. Up the steps where he had descended, the giant telescope was positioned with a chalkboard nearby scribbled over with notes and sketches. There were scrolls, books, maps, and papers in just about every corner, filling the little studio to the brim with knowledge. The ones that Caelyn could see were all about the expanses of space. And the last thing that she noticed was the distinctive smell. She closed her eyes for a small moment as she breathed deeply the smell of strong dark coffee and a sharp mint herb.

When she opened her eyes she blushed, noticing that Wizard was watching her. "If you don't mind my curiosity, why is there fresh coffee brewing so late at night?" Caelyn asked.

The corner of Wizard's mouth barely lifted into a smile at her. "Tonight is a big night astrologically. There's this comet coming that I haven't seen in... some time. Please excuse the mess of papers, I've been staying up the past few days trying to track exactly when it would streak by our location."

"Wow! A comet?" Caelyn reacted fascinated. "That's so cool, does she have a name?"

"...Maleda. It means 'dawn'. I named her that because she comes just before the night turns to day." Wizard explained.

"What a lovely name." Caelyn smiled sweetly at his caring for this comet.

"Would you care to... stay? You are welcome to wait for her." He offered, looking at the floorboards rather than looking at her.

Caelyn stared a little shocked at the handsome man and found herself saying yes before she even thought. Her agreement made him almost smile again, and he pulled a chair from his table and carried it upstairs, placing it next to his own.

**Wizard's POV**

The presence of another, sitting right next to him set his skin on alert. He wasn't uncomfortable or worried about her being in his home, but he was always solitary. This new being sitting next to him made him feel a sort of buzzed excitement. Which in turn made him feel ridiculous. But she was warm and kind and right there next to him. She was excited about the comet and surprisingly had a lot of questions about astrology for him.

"Bear with me." Wizard chuckled for a moment. "What is your sign Caelyn?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes at the ceiling dramatically but laughed as she responded, "Aires."

Wizard smiled and turned to face her. "Aires are strong willed people. They will lead the others to greater things. And they do so with love in their hearts." He noted, listing off the basic facts of her sign. He felt as though he might have gone too far though? Caelyn's face seemed to rosen red in her cheeks, so Wizard stayed silent for a while, just looking into the telescope. Before too long he added "It also fits with your name as well."

"Caelyn." She repeated her own name, a soft smile on her lips. "It's Irish. My mother chose it for me because we have ancestors dating far back to Ireland that were also farmers. Somehow, she knew I'd love it too."

"Caelyn. Pure heart." Wizard nodded at the definition fitting perfectly into his own descriptions of the Aires sign.

A few hours passed as they talked quietly together in the dark, sipping on coffee. Wizard caught her yawning out of the corner of his eyes a handful of times, but she remained bright eyed and enthusiastic, insisting that she could make it. A half hour after, she fell asleep leaning back in her chair.

Wizard grabbed the blanket from his bed and gently wrapped it around her in the chair, carefully trying not to wake her as he did. He took the opportunity now to look at her. Caelyn was shorter than he, unsurprisingly as Wizard was generally taller than most of the villagers in town. Her sorrel hair just barely reached past her shoulders, and no matter how many times she tried to brush it away from her face, it curls back to her and frames the sides of her jaw. Her eyes, now hidden behind her long dark lashes, were a creamy hazel color that relaxed Wizard whenever he worked up the nerve to stare into them directly. But mostly he studied them from afar with stolen glances when Caelyn wasn't looking.

As the light threatened to break the dark horizon line, Wizard gently shook Caelyn and they sat together eagerly waiting for Maleda. And then abruptly she was there! Burning starlight behind her in her lovely destructive streak across the blackened sky. Wizard and Caelyn took turns gazing into the telescope at her, their eyes hungrily watching her as her brilliance grew and faded as she passed. For a while after it was gone, they just sat in an appreciative silence. Finally it was Caelyn who stood and stretched herself, signaling it was time for her to go.

"Thank you for letting me see that." Caelyn said in a sweet awe. "Maleda was so beautiful."

"...You are welcome to come back here... sometime." Wizard told her, trying to be respective, yet inside his reclusive nature was craving after her company.

"I will!" She said cheerily before she ducked back out the door.

* * *

**Author here: So my dears, what are your thoughts this far? I would appreciate any feedback~ **


End file.
